


After Midnight

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson might be developing feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

It’s after midnight, and he’s not alone.

Jackson isn’t used to that. He’s more the type to screw around, then kick out whoever he happens to be with; it was different with Lydia, for a while, but even she didn’t stick around more often than not. She was more cautious, wary of getting caught. Not to mention hyper-focused, obsessive, demanding, needing a plan for everything – not that Jackson doesn’t still somewhat admire that about her, but he’s become too acutely aware of the downside to all that to put up with it any longer. She understands; hell, she’s got someone new, probably had them the second Jackson _actually_ broke up with her, not the angry juvenile stunt he pulled before, but an actual semi-mature discussion of reasons. Becoming one of the pack has put a lot of things in perspective.

It doesn’t make this any less weird, though, the fact that Isaac Lahey is sprawled across his bed, curled up in his comforter, one arm flung around a pillow. His face is half-hidden, between the fact that he’s snuggled down into the covers and the tumble of dark curly hair, long enough to mask his features when he’s not awake enough to push it out of the way. He looks almost peaceful, though, which is why Jackson is loathe to wake him.

They’ve been together for a while now – well, _fucking around_ together, not _together_ together, not like _dating_ together – but Isaac always leaves afterward. Even if he lingers for a while, eventually he makes his way back to the dilapidated old house that he, along with the pack’s other runaways, has started calling home. Tonight, though, it’s the night after a full moon, and Jackson could see how worn down the other was; being in control, able to find an anchor, doesn’t mean he always has it easy. He still came out when Jackson texted him though, like he always does.

And he _always_ does, he realizes all of a sudden. Isaac’s always there when Jackson so much as suggests that he might want him around, though he always leaves gracefully the moment the other seems to start to tire of him. He’s careful about that, Jackson realizes. Always so careful, like he’s scared of grating on the other’s nerves, scared of doing something that will get him pushed away.

Like staying here. Tonight, though, he was too exhausted to be careful; he dozed off in Jackson’s bed, and now he’s well and truly _out of it_ , so solidly asleep that Jackson doubts anything short of a bulldozer driving through the room could make him stir.

Jackson just watches him, not sure how to feel about it. There’s a tension in his chest, now that he thinks about it; he’s not sure what it is, where it’s come from. It’s not _bad_ , not exactly, but it’s strange. Not something he’s used to.

But it’s getting late, and they’ve got school tomorrow, practice. So finally he settles in, tentatively wrapping an arm around Isaac. The brunette makes a soft sound, shifts in his grip so he’s snuggling into Jackson, not the pillow, and _that_ is both weird and slightly reminiscent of Lydia (though Isaac’s all angles where she was soft curves). He hesitates a long moment, then tips his head to nestle his nose into that unruly fall of curly hair, and closes his eyes.

It’s after midnight, and he’s not alone.

He thinks he could get used to it.


End file.
